Natural selection has allowed some animals to possess some more skills than others that help them in the process of everyday life. Small animals must stay alert and in control of their surroundings to survive. Unluckily, some small animals do have trouble surviving and staying in good health, unless they consumed a type of nutritional supplement to prolong their lifespan.
Animals typically experience different aging processes compared to that of the human species. Animals come in different sizes, shapes, colors, and other characteristics, but one similar trait for all living beings is that each species age appropriately. When separating animal groups into sizes, small animals often share a common bond with each other in the animal kingdom. Small animals must be defensive when it comes to such aspects as movement and attention. Small animals must be able to protect themselves from larger beings, as well as still provide for their offspring.
Horses have been utilized by human civilizations throughout history. Horses have had many different uses to assist humans in advancing society. The versatility that horses have shown throughout time has exemplified the qualities of the species. The daily habits of horses, both now and then, have always been demanding to a horse's health and wellbeing. Horses must remain in proper shape and fitness to complete common tasks, and may experience unforeseen health issues naturally without the proper nutritional supplements.
There remain ongoing needs for improved nutritional supplements for animals, such as small domesticated animals and horses, that mitigate or reverse the effects of aging.